


Antonia's Musings

by Arlonia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Married Couple, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlonia/pseuds/Arlonia
Summary: Antonia couldn't help musing about her husband. From his beauty to his personality. Is he the same man she married? Or did something change during her 10 year absence?





	Antonia's Musings

The couple settled on their California King sized bed. After showering together, Arlen allowed Antonia to comb his damp hair. She enjoyed every single moment of it. Annie continued to groom his hair with care. How he managed to maintain his looks for over a decade also stunned her. This man effortlessly never ceases to amaze her. Antonia couldn't help but smile. 

Teeth of a silver antique comb curried through lengthy, reddish-brown hair. The hair belonged to a man - a mesmerizing one at that. Since her "passing", he decided to grow his hair down to the midsection of his back. On the other hand, Antonia had to cut hers short after cheating death. In a way, she missed having long hair. 

'Such beautiful hair.' 

She silently praised. Hazel eyes trailed from Arlen's sable mahogany hair to his pale skin. And, good Lord, that rock solid body of his. Her favorite part of him was his lovely back that slimmed down to his pert waist. Dios mio, those back dimples. Why would he hide such beauty underneath dull work suits? Then again, she could devise a reason as to why. Antonia then combed the hair to drape over his shoulder, revealing the nape of his neck. After a couple more times, she set down the comb on the nightstand. 

"I'm done." 

She announced. Arlen leaned back against his wife to kiss her cheek. 

"Gracias, mi dama." 

The man whispered lovingly. His face nuzzled against her cheek. He loved how soft her skin felt against his own. 

"Te amo, mi dulce rey," 

Antonia countered. The woman pushed herself up, peppering Arlen's exposed nape with gentle kisses. Looking back, she believed that she didn't deserve a man like him. That he could be out spending the rest of his life with someone truly deserving of his love and attention. Then, the latter gradually held out his phone above himself and Annie. 

“Oye, baby.” 

Arlen pressed his shoulder back to gain her attention. Antonia, groaning, raised her head from her husband’s neck. Hazel eyes located the camera phone above their heads. Really? Selfie time? After her husband cheered ‘smile,’ the couple cracked their best smiles. 

The adventurous guy she married is gone. Well, not completely gone, but failed to withstand the test of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how much of a sap Annie is for her husband. Hell, borderline worshipping him. Arly is enjoying (appreciating) every bit of it. Possibly like a flipped version of Gomez and Morticia Addams. However, that doesn't mean he doesn't return the same affections to his wife. Possibly like a flipped version of Gomez and Morticia Addams.


End file.
